nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Layton T. Montgomery
|status = |hair = Black|job = Inspector of Court Marshal Judge|location = New York Court Marshal|appearance = Bee Movie|voiced by = John Goodman}}Dr. Layton T. "Monty" Montgomery is the main antagonist of Bee Movie. He is Barry's arch-nemesis. Biography In Bee Movie, Layton T. Montgomery is a lawyer for the food companies in America. When Barry declared he and the bee species were suing the human race for taking their honey without consent and using cruel methods to take it from them, and how humans were taking credit for the hard work bee's do to make that honey, he was called by the CEO's and the honey farm for hep. In court, he tells the judge and jury that a long time ago, Layton's grandmother was a simple woman born on a farm and believed that it was man's divine right to the benefits nature provided them. However he started to lose the case when Barry presents the consequences of what taking honey from bee's with harsh methods was doing to them, from having their home's destroyed to degrading their species with having bear jars being used to sell honey when bears kill bee's and destroy their hives, and how human's take credit for the hard work bee's do by using their honey to sell themselves. However, Layton got an idea and started to use facts about bee's to turn the people against Barry, he asked Barry about his relationship to Vanessa to make him look like an immoral deviant in front of the human's and bee's, and brought up how the queen gave birth to the hive and how his parents aren't actually his biological parents, and his final insult was when he stated bee's practice incest since most of the bee couples are cousins or very distant cousins. Adam, furious at Layton's insult's towards his species, had stung him on the butt, getting the reaction Layton wanted since he wanted everyone to remember why they hated bee's, because they sting people and with someone with a serious allergy to bee's can die. Layton was later seen again in court with a neck brace and was in a walker, but it was for show to make Barry look bad. Then when Barry uses the smoking gun to demonstrate the cruel way human's smoke the bee's to take their honey, Barry won the case. At the end when Layton lost, Layton told Barry that him taking honey from everyone will have consequences, as it will upset the balance of nature, and was proven right when the flowers died and the vegetable's stopped growing and the bee's became lazy and lost their will and purpose to work, jeopardizing nature. At the end of the movie, however, Barry gave the honey to human's again when the bee's saved the flowers, and it's presumed that Layton got sued for the abuse of bee's on the honey farms and taking their honey under cruel pretenses that led to Barry suing the human's in the first place. Personality Layton is a grumpy and serious lawyer, who is also shown to be cunning and intelligent as he uses facts about nature against Barry in court, from reading books about bee's to watching two bee documentary's to get all the information about bee's. While he is seen to be greedy, he understands that the balance of nature is important as human's and animals need what nature provides for them like honey, milk, flowers and vegetables thanks to his grandmother, who lived on a farm and lived off of nature. When he lost the case, he warns Barry that taking honey from human's and disrupting the bee's way of life for twenty seven million years was going to have consequences and upset the balance of nature and everyone will suffer for it. Appearance Layton is a plump, middle-aged man who has dark gray, balding hair. He wears a tuxedo with a red, yellow polka-dotted bowtie. Category:Characters Category:Bee Movie characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Government Category:Humans Category:Bullies Category:Villains without Villain Songs Category:Judges Category:Main Antagonists Category:Adults Category:DreamWorks Characters